My Fallen Angel
by Beletharatowen
Summary: Tezuka thinks back on how Fuji saved him and how it is his turn to save Fuji. Fanfic challenge. Kind of angsty.
1. Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Nor do I own the characters in this story…a.k.a. Tezuka and Fuji. This is more serious than I normally write. It has a lot more angst, but I think it turned out alright, not the best, but alright. This is based off a challenge I found. You're to pick any song and incorporate the lyrics into the story, but not in a clump of stanzas or such. Any pairing of your choice. I chose Angel by Within Temptation and Fuji/Tezuka pairing because they all seemed to fit. I meant to make this story more cheerful, but it turned a little sad. It has a happy ending, sorta. Try to find the lyrics throughout. Hehe. Oh, and I left the lyrics at the end of the story (check the next chapter for them—they're the only things in the next chapter if you're wondering) in case you wanted to know what they were. Here's to hoping you like this. _*Raises imaginary glass and downs it.*_

* * *

My Fallen Angel

By Beletharatowen

Sparkling angel. That's what I believed you to be. You were—you are—my savior. In my time of need you were there for me. Blinded by faith in my family, I couldn't hear our teammates crying out, their souls reaching for me, to help me. All the whispers I had ignored, all the warnings so clear. I was blind to see that the responsibility, the honor, the self-reliance that I heaped on myself for my family's pride was slowly consuming, killing, not only myself, but my friends.

I see now what I should have seen then. You brought the angels to guide me, to protect me. You led them to me, and now, when you need them most, I'll lead them to you, right to your door. And there's no escape now as you would not let me escape. No, no escape. To escape means to give up. We will not give up on you. I will not give up. Not on you.

Mercy. That is what I ask of God, if there indeed is one. Mercy for you, my most treasured angel. No more pain, no remorse. Cause I still remember the smile you gave me when you tore me apart, when you tore my most carefully placed defenses. You took my heart. You deceived me with your soft words of friendship. Right from the start, you showed me dreams that I wished for. I believed that with you, they'd turn into real. You broke a promise. You promised only friendship, but you gave love and made me realize that it was all just a lie, a lie to get closer to me and me to you. But I don't blame you.

Sparkling angel. I couldn't see that you, too, were hurting, silently crying out for me as loudly in your head as I was for you. You had no dark intentions. Your feelings for me were true. So why, why did you have to fall?

Fallen angel. Tell me why. What is the reason? Why does it seem that the thorn of a rose so beautiful jabs at my heart. In your eye, I see the angels being reflected back at me. I said it once, but I'll say it again. I'll lead them to your door.

You ask for no mercy, no more pity, no remorse, no remembering. Why do you only do things to cause you pain. I still remember the smile you gave when you came crying. You smiled through your tears and it tore me apart. That day, you took another piece of my heart. You had deceived yourself that time until the brutal truth showed its face. You should have come to me right from the start instead of letting it build. You showed me a side of you that I never thought you'd have, not even in my wildest dreams. It made you more human. It made me feel closer to you, made me feel as if I maybe could deserve the love you gave unconditionally.

I should have known then, but I didn't realize that you broke a little that day. I didn't realize until much later. Do you remember a promise I made then? Seeing you so broken, like a doll that had been neglected and thrown away, made me realize that the smiling, laughing face you gave to the world was a lie. It was all just a lie. It could have been forever until I realized, that is if I had not loved you so much.

Now we have reached the end. This world may have failed you, but I will not. I will not let you leave without learning what I have learned. Just because you gave up on the world, on me, it doesn't give the reason why I should give up on you. I could have chosen a different path in life, but I didn't and that was all because of you.

The smile you last gave me was sad. You tore yourself to pieces trying to fix your broken self. I am here now. Rely on me. Don't break apart. Remember. You took my heart. I have no intention of taking it back. You deceived yourself. You gave me your heart when you believed you didn't have one. Right or wrong, black or white. From the start, you showed me that none of that mattered. Dreams I wished for, petty little things, turned to ash. You gave me better ones, ones with you in them. They'd turn into real. I would make sure of it. When you broke, I made a promise to fix you and it made me realize that I was once broken. It made me remember how you glued the pieces of my broken self back together, bound them with your love.

It was all just a lie, you say. I say you lie. It can't have been just a lie, if you hurt this much. Our pain could have been forever, but now we have reached the end of it. I love you. I realize that now and I won't forget it. Not now, not ever. You love me and I won't let you forget it either.

Sparkling angel. Fallen angel. My angel. My Fuji.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Sorry if Tezuka and Fuji were kinda out of character. Reviews are appreciated. I love being critiqued. No, seriously, I do.


	2. Angel lyrics

Angel

Within Temptation

Sparkling angel I believed  
You are my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.

Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.  
This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give the reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.  
You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke a promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie.  
Could have been forever.  
Now we have reached the end.


End file.
